1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic commerce using digital and analog networks. More specifically, the present invention relates to a network application for conducting group call communication sessions between customers and a service provider.
2. Description of the Related Art
Customers interested in acquiring services must first identify the service provider who is capable of providing the required services. At present, this usually means perusing a telephone directory, which can become frustrating and time-consuming if the service providers telephoned are not immediately available. A phone book (whether a bound paper book or an electronic directory) is also not very effective if the service provider's business category is not known.
Over the years, a number of systems have been developed that partially address this problem. In particular, these include systems that attempt to match potential customers with potential service providers. They range from free bulletin-board-style Internet web sites to sophisticated Internet-based consulting services.
Once a service provider has been identified and has agreed to provide the requested services to the user, the service provider may wish to charge the user for providing the requested services. In many cases, the service provider will charge the user based upon the time it takes to provide the requested services. Some devices exist to automate the billing of time for services rendered. 1-900 telephone numbers, for instance, automatically calculate the time that services are rendered through the telephone and bill the customer accordingly.
However, available systems are not able to connect service providers with many buyers at the same time. Some services—such as tutoring or celebrity events—can be administered to many buyers at once. Teachers, for instance, often charge their students by the hour to attend a seminar. Currently, however, there is no way for a teacher using an Internet system to indicate that services are now in session and that students can each join the interactive conference and be charged on a per-time basis.
Current systems that attempt to connect service providers with many buyers at once are based largely on the broadcast model of service providing. For instance, a speech may be broadcast on a certain channel at a specific time. All buyers who would like to listen to this speech can pay a fee and gain access to the channel for an amount of time. This system, however, has rigidities that prevent its effective use. Firstly, a broadcast is a one-way transmission. Many services—such as tutoring or celebrity events—require two-way communication in real time. Secondly, a service provider cannot easily indicate to an audience whether the broadcast service is on or off; broadcasts must therefore be rigidly scheduled to be on at definite times.